<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cover Art: Mutual Attraction by meet_me_in_samarra: Teaser for upcoming chapter 9 "Shot" by meet_me_in_samarra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009887">Cover Art: Mutual Attraction by meet_me_in_samarra: Teaser for upcoming chapter 9 "Shot"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_me_in_samarra/pseuds/meet_me_in_samarra'>meet_me_in_samarra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teaser Art for "Mutual Attraction" by meet_me_in_samarra [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book Cover, Cover Art, Fanart, Mutual Attraction fanfic, Teasers &amp; Trailers, teaser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_me_in_samarra/pseuds/meet_me_in_samarra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day when a homeless drug addict and a suicidal ex-soldier met was the beginning of something until then unheard-of: Mutual Attraction.<br/>Of course, not all was what it looked like in the first place but the days of boredom, loneliness and lack of purpose were history. A case had to be solved, lives had to be saved and a developing relationship had to be tackled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teaser Art for "Mutual Attraction" by meet_me_in_samarra [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022569</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cover Art: Mutual Attraction by meet_me_in_samarra: Teaser for upcoming chapter 9 "Shot"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is crossposted on my tumblr, so in case the embedded link on AO3 breaks<br/>you can find the picture here:<br/>https://meetinginsamarra.tumblr.com/post/627488420869111808</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teaser for the next chapter 9</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mutual Attraction can be found here:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944692">https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944692</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own any content of the images<br/>I do not intend to earn money with this<br/>I just put them together to create a fanwork</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>